


Lost and Found

by ProfZangoose



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Other things left undecided
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfZangoose/pseuds/ProfZangoose
Summary: Fareeha and Angela meet again after years of being apart. An emotionally wounded Angela has been brought happiness for the first time in awhile. With that though, she delivers news she's held onto for way too long.





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> My canon doesn't entirely fit with "actual" lore. Some of it is old ideals from before Moira and Pharahs speculated dad. Some of it also just my own take on things, so please don't go into this expecting an entire canocal story :) 
> 
> (P.S. no idea where I want to take the story but there SHOULD be more from this initial post. Hella gay inbound.)

It's been years since the Overwatch organization has split up, most of its members having not seen each other in a decade. There was too much damage—too much heartache, especially so with Dr. Angela Ziegler. She was the medical professional of the bunch, and always prided herself in using the most advanced technology to get the job done. However, on that day, to her she made mistakes. Mistakes that furthered the divide between the people she considered friends. Now she's alone, left with an ambition she can't seem to achieve, because the thing she wants, will never happen. There's some wounds that can never be healed, but that's not going to stop her. She only wanted to help, only wanted her friends to remain with her. To do what a doctor is supposed to, but Angela pushed the boundaries, and created two beings that shouldn't exist—Genji and Reaper. Cybernetic beings that are hardly even human anymore. Though Genji never caused issues, Reaper did. And that's one of many things that lie heavily on her heart. 

The other, her close friend Ana. She was caught between a skirmish against Widowmaker—a member of Talon, made to be cold hearted, unaware of what she was doing. She shot Ana from was sources speak of. Angela assumed the worse, that she'd up and died, since there's been no trace of her for years. Neither her, nor her daughter Pharah. She couldn’t even try to help her, being far too caught up in trying to save the others. Unable to help her comrade, and forever destroying the others. And who knows what came of the rest. 

But again, her ambitions have not ended. Angela now resides in Germany, running a well maintained medical facility. She's owned the place for years now, never missing a single day of work. Save of course for the times she winds up sick, and her staff members force her to stay home. This has been her life for awhile now, the constant rush of patients keeps her busy. Keeps her mind off the past. Despite this, in the slow hours of the day her mind wanders. When everything just came tumbling down before her.. The loneliness and regret starts to eat away at Angela, wanting so badly for things to go back to normal. She never could imagine finding true happiness again. Everything from then on was just existing, floating along until something happens. No matter what she was empty. Nothing would ever truly fill the void of her friends. 

"Doctor, your breaks almost up, but if you want to kee--" Before Angela's nurse could continue, she stood up and walked out of the room. Another second in silence and she might just crumble. It's ridiculous, she thought. It's been so long, and she's yet to move on.

"Room 34, there's a patient ready for you. She's new, and is in for a routine check up". Angela nodded, thanking the nurse before walking inside. There was a woman sitting there, looking no older than in her twenties. She had light chocolate-colored skin and long, brown hair. She was staring at the wall, not paying much attention to the doctor walking in. Once Angela took a few more steps forward the girl's face was in full form, which most notably had a few black lines tattooed under her right eye, and golden clasps on her bangs. The girl froze up not long after seeing the doctor, her deep brown eyes widening in shock. “Y-you.. it's really you..” The girl's breathing got deep and heavy, looking like she was about to pass out, but quickly she blurted out, "Angela!". 

The doctor tilted her head, "Yes that's my name... why does that matter so much?" 

"You don't remember me?" The other woman frowned, looking almost heartbroken. 

Angela raised an eyebrow, "I see hundreds of patients a day, plus you're new. So no, I am sorry I do not remember you".

"I can't believe.. Why don't you look at the clipboard?" 

She raised an eyebrow before glancing down at it. "I really don't see how this will help me remember but if you insist.." She then took one glance at the name, and nearly dropped the clipboard in hand. "F...fareeha.. Amari...You're really.." Angela started to tear up, looking again at the woman before her. Of course this was Ana's daughter, of course she looked just like her. Just like an older version of the girl she grew so fond of, and a younger version of the long gone mother. 

Fareeha stood up and gave Angela a tight hug. This was something the doctor hadn't felt in ages, and it instantly sent a wave of happiness through her body. She returned the hug with what strength the other woman allowed. "This is where you've been...I don't know where anyone is...you or...Mom..." 

The happiness soon turned a bit sour, both in sympathy for Fareeha, and her own sadness. "Fareeha you...I'm so sorry things turned out the way they did.." Tears were rolling down Angela's face, holding tightly onto the woman in her arms. Though she was but a young girl the last time they met, she was anything but now. 

"It's ok..." Fareeha ran her hand through the doctor’s long, blonde hair, equally enjoying their embrace. Though after several moments she let go, a bright smile plastered onto her face, "I'm just so damn happy to see you.. I've been doing a lot of traveling to figure out what I want to do, mostly picking up jobs and saving until I can afford to move again. I wound up here about a week ago, realized I hadn't seen a doctor in awhile.." 

Angela placed her hands on Fareeha's cheeks, rubbing them with her thumb, "I see..you've grown so much..it's amazing.." 

This caused the other woman's cheeks to flush a hot red, but still she continued to grin, "Hell yea I have, I workout all the time and have a killer bod!" Mercy chuckled and took a look at the ‘bod’ in question. She was currently wearing a tightly fitted tank top, so her toned torso was very apparent. The sight of such an unexpectedly well fit body caused Angela to stare for far longer than intended. “Hellooo?” Fareeha eventually waved a hand in front of the other woman’s face in concern, which caused the doctor to perk up. 

“Oh! Apologies, I suppose we can get to your checkup now..”

“I mean if there’s something else you wanna do just lemme know..” Pharah smirked, teasing at the way Mercy had dozed off. Back when they were younger, she was quite the flirt. But of course since there was a decent gap in their ages, Angela just chuckled, seeing it as a little kid doing little kid things, but it seemed she saw no signs of growing out of that. 

“What?” Was all the doctor could say at first, though added after a few seconds, “Please just let me take your vitals…” Without waiting for a reply, Mercy began to hook the different machines up to Pharah, checking her pulse, temperature, and everything else. Everything so far was normal. “Alright breathe in for me..” Angela placed the end of the stethoscope against the other woman’s chest, despite being quite the professional she glanced right at her chest. Of course Fareeha caught this, jutting her body forward to better show off. “Breathe i--What are you doing..?” She was quite oblivious to the very obvious advances towards her.

“Well you seemed interested in my goods, just showing off a bit more~”. 

“Goods?” Angela started to understand what was going on, but didn’t want to admit it. She instead continued checking vitals, moving to Pharah’s back. “Deep breaths..” The other woman complied, her body straightening with a perfectly clear inhale, releasing after a moment. “Everything so far seems to be good then”.

Angela remained behind her, running fingers through her hair. While there was work to be done, she couldn’t help but take a few moments to relish in the fact that she was here, alive and well. “Is this another check up type thing?” Fareeha laughed, leaning her head back. She then smiled up at the other woman, placing a hand to her cheek, “You’re just as beautiful as you were all those years before”. The doctor blushed at this, smiling. Such kindness from someone who hasn’t seen the other in years. 

“I have my secrets..” Angela then placed a hand over hers, gripping it slightly. The other continued to stroke through Fareeha’s long, black hair. 

The other woman eventually let her head rest against Angela's body, huffing in comfort, “How am I so far, doctor?”

“Well all your vitals are normal, you look quite physically fit, so I suppose some basics are all I need to ask of you now”. Angela reluctantly moved away to grab her clipboard again, asking the typical questions of family history, current medications, all that doctor business. Then came the mental health question. “Do you have depression, anxiety, or any other irregular mental health issues such as suicidal thoughts?” 

This caused Fareeha to stay silent for awhile, though eventually spoke up, “Guess I’m sad a lot, most of my years lately have been spent alone, not able to make friends, though I guess I don’t really try. Just not interested in finding new ones. I can’t stand the thought of replacing them”. 

Angela hesitated. She was no stranger to hiding emotions behind a smiling facade, but Fareeha seemed to do it so well. She eventually nodded, not knowing whether to embrace her or just suggest medication. Deciding to choose the former, Mercy set the clipboard down and pulled the other woman into a hug. With tears threatening to well up, she slowly began to sniffle and shake, tugging at Fareeha’s clothing. 

“Angela?” Pharah blinked as she instantly returned the embrace, pulling the other woman close to her. “Hey no need for all this..I’m sure you’ve been sad too.. I mean I’ve been able to tell this whole time. I knew you cared, well care”.

“I do…” The doctor buried her face into Fareeha’s neck, staining it with her tears. 

“You’re going to get me crying if you keep this up you know..”

Angela suddenly perked her head up, not wanting to cause the other woman to do so. Pharah frowned, “That doesn’t mean I wanted to stop you from hugging me, just hate seeing you upset.” 

Angela nodded, and before she had a chance to say anything, the other woman began wiping the tears off her face with a smile. The doctor turned away bashfully, however Fareeha pulled it back over. In doing so, her own face knelt closer, inching more and more before their lips were nearly together. The smile never faded, her lips puckering slightly before a loud ringing resonated from Angela’s pocket. This did turn her expression sour, since the call quickly turned the other's attention to the phone and picked it up.

“Yes...yes...that’s Stacey’s department, but if you need...ok..ok tell her then..ok..goodbye”. After hanging up the phone, the events before the call caught up with Angela. Fareeha was no doubt attempting to go in for a kiss, but now she was pouting and staring at the wall, just like her younger self. “You always get interrupted somehow..usually by me, but this time that wasn’t at all planned..”

“So would you have stopped it?” Fareeha looked at the doctor, seriousness burning in her gaze, a hand tensing in anticipation for an answer. 

Angela thought about it for several moments. Their time together was something extremely special. Was something more brewing in such a small amount of time? They always had a close bond with each other, but the possible reason is quickly becoming apparent. They’re both of age and able to delve into whatever feelings they may have for each other. “With how quickly you were moving I’m not sure I’d have the time”. 

Of course that didn't answer the question the way Fareeha had hoped, which she wasted no time calling out. “What the hell Angela, I’m not 12 don’t go dodging the question now. Just tell me if I’m wasting my time or not.” 

The sudden burst of anger caught Angela off guard. “Fareeha I...we just met again for the first time in forever, you were a child the last time I saw you..I’m afraid I just don’t know the answer right now..”

“..You're right.” Fareeha sighed, rubbing the back of her head. “I just always felt like.. You know, that we were the only ones meant for each other. Nothing felt right besides being with you.”

Angela nodded in understanding of both her feelings and the outburst. She held Fareehas face and knelt down to give her forehead a kiss. “My dear, however we pan out I want you to know I care, and always will”. 

Fareeha felt her heartbeat kick into overdrive from the gesture, unable to help from tilting her face upwards. This caused their lips to briefly brush against each other. Angela released a gasp, both from shock and some other undetermined emotion. Since she didn't move away, Fareeha took this opportunity to lean in fully, pressing their lips together. 

It was as if any doubts Angela had were quickly cast aside, at least in the moment, because she let the kiss linger. Linger so long that she returned it, gently at first, before fully embracing it. Fareeha opened her mouth briefly as if to say something or pull apart, but simply deepened the kiss. Her hands reached up to hold the other woman’s waist, not wanting this moment to stop anytime soon. And hardly a second after she tugged her closer, their chests leaving no room between them. 

Angela’s body grew warmer and warmer with adrenaline by the moment, nearly pushing any morals out the window and taking Fareeha for herself. Before she could even attempt to act on these desires, the kiss was broken apart by the younger woman. 

“Holy shit..” Fareeha breathed out. Though the kiss had ended, they were still extremely close together. So close their slightly ragged breaths were mingled with eachothers. “That was.. So much better than I could ever have anticipated..”

 

Angela had been briefly confused as to why they'd pulled apart, but her mind finally escaped the haze that was clouding it. “I..enjoyed that.”

Fareeha snorted, laughing at the way the other woman could barely speak. “Hey I'm the one with the crush here, what are you getting all tongue tied for?”

“Oh would you hush..” She smiled, suddenly becoming aware of the rapid beating of her heart, placing a hand to her chest. “I feel very strange right now..”

“That's called excitement, Angela. Now I know love--ahem, hormones might be kinda new to you but that does happen when you get excited in some way. Come on. You should know that, you're the doctor here.” With a chuckle, she finally let her hands fall back off Angela's waist, licking her lips to savor the taste of the other woman. Citrus gum, a long time favorite of the doctors.

Angela caught the word Fareeha tried to cover up, but didn't mention it. Instead she straightened herself out, scribbling sloppily on her clipboard and setting it down on the counter. Silence fell between the two for several moments, each of them trying to make sense of what had just happened. The air of intensity was practically thick enough to see. 

“You're very healthy.” Angela finally decided to try and break the tension. It was the first thing that came to mind, aside of course from the thousand other things relating to their minute long encounter. 

“I knew that already.” Fareeha’s eyes blazed with mischief. “The truth is, I knew you were here the whole time. I just wanted an excuse to see you after finding out you were stationed here. The other truth, is that a lot of my downtime was spent searching for answers. Where everyone was.. and I just happened to find the only lead in several years. Which led me here. ”

“Goodness you know you could have just visited!” Angela was shocked at this news, though realized after a moment just how ridiculous it seemed that Fareeha just so happened to show up at this exact place. 

“And just waltz my happy ass in Germany's most esteemed hospital like ‘Yo lemme see your most important doctor, oh I don't have an appointment or anything just wanna see her!’ Either way I just kinda wanted to surprise you.” 

Angela rolled her eyes, “Up to your mischief as always. Though I am not angry in the slightest.”

“Well I would hope not after having you nearly sucked my face off.” Fareeha teased, knowing that was hardly the truth of their encounter. It was tender, and quick, but long enough for both of them to savor it.

She couldn't help but snort at that, “You wish, and maybe one day that will be the case.” 

\------

Pharah happened to be her last patient today, so they spent the remaining hour or so in the small room, reminiscing about old times. They both felt like they could stay there forever, just enjoying each other’s company. Perhaps an underlying fear that this would actually be their last conversation kept them there. 

Mercy realized she couldn’t let that happen, and she also realized that it was getting to closing time. She was aware of nurses shuffling around and putting away supplies outside, several saying their goodbyes. She casually looked over at Pharah and asked, “So do you have a place to stay here?”

She knew there was no point in lying, she’d planned on just finding the cheapest hotel for now before looking for something proper. She’d come straight to the doctors after she landed in Germany, not wanting to waste time and put it off again. “Well, I was just gunna crash in a hotel for the night, but..no I do not have an actual place to stay.”

Mercy was thankful that the other woman was honest, so she didn’t seem needy or pressing once her next question came. “Well you shouldn’t have to waste money on an overpriced bed and air conditioning. You could stay with me, if you’d like.” She left the offer open, not insisting it be just for the night, but not permanent either. Whatever Fareeha decided. 

She nearly sprang up and shouted ‘yes!’, but instead simply replied, “Well if you really don’t mind...though I’m perfectly ok with sleeping in a hotel. I’ve done it plenty of times before.”

“Nonsense, I don’t mind in the slightest. I have plenty of room for you and many others.” Angela’s house was far too large for just her loan self, but it was a bit of a family heirloom. Some distant relative left it to her. She considered selling it off, never finding the use for such a large space, but never actually got around to it. 

Pharah then nodded, “Alright fine. It sounds like you need some company anyway. If you promise to kick me out as soon as I become a problem.” She chuckled and stood up, cracking her stiff back. “Shit how long was I sitting there like that? I could go for a massage.” Her eyes ogled at the doctor briefly, who only giggled a response. “Though a soft bed would be just as good.”

“Then let’s get you to one.” As much as the doctor wanted to remove every ounce of pressure out of Pharah’s muscles currently, but at least wanted to get out of there first before even considering it. 

Pharah nodded and looked over at Mercy, noticing she seemed much shorter. Looking down at her feet, she realized the doctor was even wearing heels. “Hey look who’s taller now!” She beamed, straightening herself to look even taller. 

Mercy widened her eyes, “My goodness you are right..I suppose that’s what I get for not drinking milk enough.” She chuckled and looped her arm around Pharah’s, “Come on, let’s get going now, before they lock us out.”

\------

Being only a few roads down, Angela typically just walked to work unless the weather was bad. And that’s just what she did today, with an arm still entwined with the other womans. There was no tension this time, just relaxation and mutual enjoyment of the outside world. The streets were dimly lit by the large scale lamps flickering above. The sun was nearly set, causing a slight haze to cover the otherwise blackened sky. If she ever felt fear in this trek home, there definitely wasn’t any now, with such a strong woman there to protect her. 

For Fareeha there was a vague fuzziness in her chest, but otherwise she was quite calm on their walk. Though occasionally her mind nagged to make a move on Angela, to scoot closer, or lean their heads together, but she thought better of it. She was perfectly happy with how they were now. 

They stayed silent for most of the walk home, Angela pointing out an owl sitting in a nearby tree. “That thing is there almost every night, in the same spot. Sometimes I get worried something’s happened to it when it’s not there, but within a few days it’s right back in that spot.” She looked towards her companion, a small smile on her face, “Like I never gave up hope I’d see you or anyone else again.” 

“I had the same thoughts as well, I knew you and everyone else had to be out there somewhere..I at least want to find mom and dad..” She returned the smile, though a glint of sadness flashed in her eyes. “It’s been so long that it can be hard to keep that thought alive..but now that I’ve found you, I believe I can find them as well.” 

“It’s Gabriel, isn’t it?” Angela spoke up, the question always burning in her mind. There was always a strange air between the two, like neither wanted to admit it to the other or anyone else. 

“Yes it is. Believe it or not he was a pretty swee dad to me behind closed doors. Even if he acted like a prick otherwise. Wherever he and mom are, I hope they're alright.”

Angela couldn't help but tense at that. She must not know of either event that went on with them. Both the creation that she herself made of Fareeha’s father, and the assumed death of Ana. If she ever found out.. would she be able to forgive her?

Noticing the blonde suddenly stiffening, her mind reacted in an instant. “You know something.. don't you?” She didn't want to sound accusing, but she had to know. These were her parents. 

Angela knew there was no sense in lying, especially with how quick Fareeha was to notice she was hiding something. She pulled away from their embrace, inhaling slowly before shakily responding, “I must tell you something.”

With tense fists, the younger woman moved herself to stand in front of Angela. “Tell me. Don't sugar coat it. Just tell me. I've been lost without a damn clue for way too long for you to hide anything from me.” Her voice shook with a mix of anger and heartache, fearing the worst of whatever might come next. 

“Your father..” She inhaled once more, forcing herself to speak without hesitating. “After the fall.. I found two survivors. Gabriel and Genji. They were both hardly alive but I..” Angela tightened her eyes shut, images flashing of her former comrades coming to life again so unnaturally. “I wanted to save them. One went as good as one could hope but the other..Your father..” The clearest image, that of a contorted and inhuman creation. “He became something indescribable. His body became completely corrupted, shifting from living to not.. like a wraith. I could see what little humanity was left in his eyes screaming at me, cursing me for what I'd done..” 

Fareeha was slowly stepping back from the Angela. She never thought that her companion would or even could manipulate life like that. She must have severely underestimated just how far technology can go thus far. “You..” She wanted to scream and yell and kick, but somehow gathered enough self restraint to gather her thoughts. “You didn't mean to..”

She'd expected a much, much worse reply than that. Yet here Fareeha was, seeming to understand and accept this fact. “I.. of course I didn't.. but I never should have toyed with someone who was long gone..”

“You're right. You shouldn't have.” She looked up, staring at the barely visible starlight. “Not because you toyed with a life.. but because you brought brought someone back who was meant to be dead. Someone evil..he only manifested into something he already was to begin with, only inside.”

“What..?” Angela knew that Gabriel wasn't exactly the nicest person.. but evil? 

“Yes. Evil. I saw things that no one else did. He thought I wouldn't notice, but I wasn't that stupid. The way he treated my mother.. The lies he's spread.. The selfishness..yet acted like a saint to me. Like I'd just forget a moment before when he was threatening to kill mother for no apparent reason.” 

Angela felt her mind swarming with so many different thoughts. She always felt responsible for making a monster, but that wasn't the entire truth anymore. She simply let a monster live again. “I'm.. so sorry that he did those things.. and that I extended his life..” 

“Don't be.” Fareeha sighed and shook her head. “You only did what you thought was right. I can't possibly blame you for that.” She didn't really want to, either. Wherever he was, he might already be dead again anyway. And if not, he wasn't a problem for them now. This only confirmed her suspicions of his evil intent, so any hope or his survival was gone. “So you know nothing of mother then?”

Angela at least was glad she had no other sins to confess, and only word of mouth to pass on. “I saw the occasional news article that recounted an event where she was shot by someone known as ‘Widowmaker’ but there wasn't much else to the story. Could be made up for all I know.” 

Fareeha inhaled, both relieved that nothing tragic was entirely accounted for, but also upset that there wasn't much else to go by. “I've never heard of him. So probably is a fake story. Thank you for telling me.”

“I'm sorry it's nothing but bad and unconfirmed news, and i wish I could help in some way.. but I wouldn't know where to begin..” Angela began to walk again after they stood still for so long, and to her relief Fareeha did the same. Even more so, she reached over and held onto her hand.

“It's better than no news. And you were upfront and honest about it from the start. You have no idea how much I appreciate that.” After living without her parents for so long she was able to cope with their absence much more than before. It wasn't easy, but she knew how to handle it better now. “Let's just get to that house of yours now. I'm exhausted.” 

“Of course.” They were only a few blocks from it now, visible at the edge of their vision of the streets. Angela now realized just how tired she was, both mentally and physically. After feeling numb for so long, her body felt overwhelmed by everything that happened today. That hopefully will change, now that Fareeha was back in her life.


End file.
